


ain't nothing but mammals

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank-in-Heat fic, by request of spuzz, who has all the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't nothing but mammals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo, prompt: wet and messy/dirty
> 
> (Originally posted July 13, 2009)

Frank came twice in his pants before he even got to the hotel room. He was hot and itchy, all the way to his bones, an itch that he couldn't seem to satiate, no matter how hard he scraped his nails over his skin. He fumbled the keycard Brian had given him out of his pocket, groaning when the side of his hand brushed against his erection.

He was trying to maneuver the card into the reader with shaking hands when the door opened in front of him. Bob grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him in, kicking the door closed behind them. Frank was on the bed seconds later, and Bob landed next to him, not quite sitting on the bed.

"You fucking reek," Bob growled, and he dragged his nails down Frank's back. Even through his shirt, it was painfully hot. Frank arched into it, practically yowling. "Like you bathed in spunk. How many times?"

Frank shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, breath coming fast and hot. "Three. Fuck...four."

Bob pushed him over on his back and started unbuckling his belt. Frank bucked helplessly up into his hands. "When?"

"Twice in the car." Frank licked his lips. "Bumpy road. Vibrations. You know."

Bob ripped his jeans open. It was going to take some careful maneuvering to get his jeans and boxers off with two layers of drying come gluing them to his skin. "What about the other two?"

"I." Frank wasn't a guiltridden person. He felt _bad_ about things, sure, but it didn't eat him up inside. When he was like this, it was even less so. He had a hard time feeling ashamed for things his desperate body pushed him into. But even through the haze, he knew that this was something to be ashamed. "During."

"During the show," Bob said. He was extricating Frank from his clothing with careful precision, and Frank could tell he was pissed. "While you were rubbing yourself all over Gerard."

Frank couldn't deny it. And he'd like to blame it on the heat, the weird compulsion that was even weirder this time around. But he wasn't an animal, no matter how much he might feel like it at these times, and there was something about Gerard that made him sit up and beg anyway.

"Did he notice?" Bob's thumbs dug hard into the soft inside of Frank's thighs, but he couldn't even feel the hurt. All he knew was that Bob's hand was _soclose, oh my god, sofuckingclose_. "You fucking jizzed yourself all over him, did he just keep singing?"

"He doesn't." Frank swallowed hard. It was always harder to talk, even harder to connect words together than during any other sex he'd had. "It's not. Not me."

Bob laughed. He wrapped his big hand around Frank's cock and squeezed, and he _laughed_. Frank nearly swallowed his tongue, hips jerking up and his whole body practically convulsing with pleasure. "You are so fucking blind."

Frank had no idea what he was talking about, but Bob was jerking him off with perfect rhythm, hot and fast and tight. He came after a handful of strokes, wet on his t-shirt barely rucked up over his belly, but he didn't even have the luxury of going soft. Bob getting him off was usually enough to tide him over for an hour or so, at least long enough to eat or get a restless nap in. But not this time. It was different, and to know why would require him knowing why this happened to him at all.

Bob noticed, how could he not, with his hand wrapped around Frank's still-throbbing dick. He went back to quick strokes, but he almost sounded sad when he said, "I used to be enough for you." Frank keened and Bob was grabbing his own dick, going for his jeans--but he wasn't. He was pulling out his phone and pressing _send_. "I didn't want to. Fuck."

Frank came again and his balls ached, helplessly tight. Bob pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, forcing him into a sitting position and pulling his t-shirt up and off. He threw the filthy shirt, covered in come and sweat, towards the door. Frank fell back down to writhe on the bed when Bob wasn't holding him up, the sensation of bare skin against the slippery hotel comforter erotic in a way it could only be when every fucking nerve in his body was on fire.

He didn't hear the door open, but he did hear Gerard's, "Oh my god, you weren't joking."

Frank stared over at him; he was panting, chest heaving, sweat running in little rivers down his skin, his dick hard and stick against his belly, and _Gerard_ was in the room, looking at him. Bob was standing a few feet away from Gerard, arms folded against his chest, looking hulking and uncomfortable. "I told you it's worse this time. I've never...has this happened before?"

"No. No, never like this." Gerard licked his lips, tell-tale flush high in his cheeks. "Did you...I mean. That looks painful."

"He came twice during the show," Bob said, like it was just statistics, nothing more interesting. "Another two times in the car on the way here, and twice while I was jerking him off. It's not helping."

Frank mewled, upset and horny and confused, and Gerard's throat bobbed when he swallowed. "Six times? Already? Jesus fuck." He watched Frank, in some kind of awe, maybe. He'd glimpsed it before; it wasn't like a guy could just go into heat in a van in the middle of a tour and have no one notice. But the guys had always been really good about giving Frank space, mostly so they didn't end up getting jumped, and once Bob joined up, Frank didn't even have to outsource anything. He would have his _special time_ , as Ray loved to call it, and Bob would fuck him into submission, and he was good to go. But this was different, hotter and rougher than ever before, and even Gerard's eyes on him made his skin burn.

"You should fuck him."

Frank's hand darted down to squeeze himself, but it was too late, he was already coming over his belly, streaks of come over his tattoos.

"I. Bob, I _can't_." Gerard looked from Frank to Bob. "He's your _boyfriend_."

Frank could practically hear the clench of Bob's fist when he spoke. "Do you think I want you to? That I like seeing him all over you?" It ached deep behind Frank's heart, even though he was hard again, barely able to think except for the sharp, shallow thrum of blood through him. "He obviously needs something, and. It's pretty fucking clear that he wants you, so go for it."

"Bob, I--"

"He's _mine_ ," Bob said, a growling undertone to his voice that made Frank shudder and whine, still alone on the bed. "I don't fucking like it, but I'm going to get him what he needs."

Gerard sat on the bed next to Frank. "Frank, are you okay with this?" But he set his hand on Frank's knee, trying to be comforting, and all Frank could think was _touch, yes_. He shuddered, arm flailing out, and Gerard jerked away from him.

"He gets like that." It would be tough not to notice how much bigger than Frank Bob was, but somehow it was easy to forget that he _strong_ too. Frank moaned when Bob manhandled him, yanking his pants the rest of the way off. Bob settled on the bed behind him, yanked Frank back against his chest, and shoved two wet fingers into Frank's ass. It was only Bob's arm around his chest, holding him tight, that kept Frank from falling out of the bed when his whole body seized up. Gerard looked like he might seize up too, and Bob growled, right in Frank's ear. "Get naked, I'll get him ready."

Gerard obeyed, and Frank wished that he could appreciate the reveal of pale skin on a higher level than something he could sink his teeth into. Gerard stood naked at the side of the bed, flushed from his cheeks down his chest, watching while Frank fucked himself back on Bob's fingers. "Uhh, condoms?"

Frank snarled and Bob curled his fingers sharply inside him. "Are you clean?"

"I. Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Gerard sounded unsure. "But. I mean."

"He likes to be messy." Bob's breath was hot against Frank's ear, making it even harder for him to think. "He'll just whine for days if he doesn't get to feel you come in his ass."

They both moan at that, Gerard soft and tight, like he's ashamed of it. He crawled onto the bed, though, and Bob pulled his fingers out of Frank ass. Frank keened at the loss, but Bob jerked him to climax again, running his hand through the fresh layer of come and rubbing it in over Frank's nipples. Gerard made a choking sound, but he settled between Frank's sprawled thighs.

It was hard to think during sex at the best of times, but when he was like this, it was impossible. Gerard had a nice cock that filled him up, and their skin burned everywhere it touched. Bob held him down, holding him to his chest, and Frank could feel his own erection pressing into his lower back. Every time he fucked himself down on Gerard, he could feel Bob, tense behind him. It made everything feel hotter, and the smell of sweat and spunk made his mind fog up in the best way.

Gerard dug his nails into Frank's hips when he came, and the hot rush inside him was enough to bring him off too. He couldn't even remember how many times he'd come tonight, but it wasn't going away. Being fucked usually knocked him out, but he still itched for more, his dick throbbed for it.

"Fuck." Bob's hand was big and heavy against his chest. Frank struggled against him, but Bob held him down. Gerard's come was leaking out of his ass, his own dribbling down his belly, and it wasn't _enough_. "What the fuck, Frank, what more do you need?"

Frank couldn't find words, not through the heavy fog of lust and feeling in his head, but Gerard found them for him. "Fuck him."

Bob's arm tensed against Frank's chest, then his hands dropped to bracket Frank's hips, _lifting_ him up and setting him down on Bob's cock.

Bob was always good, thick. Knowing that his dick was sliding through Gerard's come, that Frank was doubly marked with their scent, made the animal part of Frank stretch out and growl. Gerard leaned in close again, wrapping his hand around Frank's dick and jerking him with tight, steady strokes, twisting his hand over the wet head. Frank panted, helplessly turned on, not knowing which direction to go. He rocked into Gerard's hands, and fucked back against Bob, movements stuttering and confused. He clenched down hard around Bob.

He knew Bob, and he knew the grunt that came before Bob did, and it was enough to take him breathless to the edge, pushed over when Bob finally came, pulsing inside him. And that was it. It was enough; his spent cock stayed spent, and he flopped back against Bob, eyelids drooping to half-mast.

Gerard looked down at his hand, smeared with precome and a few drops of come, flushed across the bridge of his nose. "I can. I'll get a towel."

"Don't bother." Bob's voice rumbled against Frank's back, and Frank made a soft happy sound. "He'll roll around in the wetspot if you let him."

Gerard licked his lips, hesitating for a moment, then wiped his dirty hand off on Frank's thigh. Frank snickered, vague and breathy, but it felt good. Bob patted his hip. "Back in the land of the living?"

"Mm." Frank wriggled a little, enjoying the ache in his ass and the feeling of Bob's cock still inside him. "Sort of." He may have been exhausted, after so much, but he still managed to swallow. "Thanks. Both of you. Needed you both."

Gerard looked past Frank's shoulder, no doubt exchanging a look with Bob. Frank couldn't think about it now. If he woke up normal, they'd probably have to have a _conversation_ about their relationship, and what to do from now on. If he woke up desperate, they would both be here to set him right. He scratched a little at one of the flecks of dried of come on his belly, and let his eyes slip the rest of the way shut.


End file.
